Tigress
Master Tigress is the tritagonist of Spongebob's adventures of Kung fu Panda. Tigress the strongest and boldest of the Furious Five. She is generally friendly but the least sociable of the five. In many scenes in which the other four of the Furious Five and/or Po and his friends were joking or having fun, Tigress would often remain quiet and withdrawn. It was strongly believed, by Shifu and herself, that Oogway was about to choose her as the Dragon Warrior before Po's entrance, despite Oogway's statements. Tigress bitterly resents Po for thwarting her dream, and is the most vocal of the Five in her contempt for the panda and his perceived lack of respect for kung fu, even hold out against Spongebob, his friends, even on Kaa, who was the uncle of Viper. even while her comrades grow to respect him, and actselly liked Spongebob and his friends, they still believed she was the true Dragon Warrior. Upon hearing Po protesting to Master Shifu that he will never be able to defeat Tai Lung nor the villain leage even if Shifu changed him, Master Tigress, feeling that she could defeat Tai Lung instead of Po, took it upon herself to intercept the incoming villains along with the rest of the Five, who came with her. However, they were all defeated by Tai Lung's superior martial skill and nerve attack. When Po defeats Tai Lung, and when the villain leage was all defeated and chased off, Tigress is deeply impressed, and she is the first to acknowledge Po as the true Dragon Warrior, and as a master of kung fu, giving him a sweet smile as she does so. she joins the shell louge squad, inspired abd impressed by their skills as heroes, but does get slightly annoyed how comical they offen act, even when it's time to be serious. Tigress is appearently head henco of the five, eveidented when the five followed her orders to combat Tai lung the the villain leage. Tigress is also easily intolientable to insults. In Secrets of the Furious Five, Tigress was revealed to be an orphan living in the Tulou Bao Gu Orphanage where she was greatly feared by the other children and the matron due to her destructively lacking control of her great temper, strength, fangs, and claws. Left alone and isolated in her room for the safety of the other children, she soon began to see herself as a monster, as everyone else did. Then Shifu, at the request of the orphanage, came to render some assistance. Shifu taught her to control herself by playing dominoes, which requires not only discipline, grace, and precision but a delicacy of the hand and a steady heart that Tigress struggled to gain at first. Eventually, after months of training, she learned to control both her anger and her movements and became friends with the other orphans. Although she was still feared by all potential parents who visited the orphanage to adopt the other children, Shifu soon adopted her and he took her in as his foster daughter, giving a small but genuinely sweet smile to her as they walked towards Tigress' new home. However, Shifu still carried the emotional scars of previous events, and thus was somewhat more strict and distant in her upbringing. The older Tigress in the main film explains to Po that Shifu loved Tai Lung like no other person before or since, including her. Tigress is like the serious, srict, but considerate Aunt to the louge. Role in the Series Tigress's AUU counterpart is Trigress, who ends up having to deal with Pho through similar ways to Tigress. Afterwards, she and her master and teammates in the Fury Five join the Clam Lounge Squadron to defend the AUU for the Shell Lodge and the Heroes Act. Link SpongeBob and Friends Wiki Page Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Original UUniversals Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Shell Lodgers Category:Females Category:Orphans Category:Acrobats Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Heroes